Emotional Sonnets
by Blue Raspberry Ametrine
Summary: Each of the emotions writes a sonnet, describing who they are. Thanks for all the kind reviews!
1. Joy's Sonnet

**I don't own Inside Out, or sonnets. But I do own these sonnets.**

 **Joy's Sonnet**

I spend my days helping my friend,

Her happiness is all that I need.

I will stick with Riley till the end,

That is my life, my creed.

It's a tough job, that I'll admit,

But I must say, It's never a chore.

Facing the day with cheer and wit,

My job is never a bore.

Sometimes I need to let the others take control,

And it's hard to see her cry.

I've learned extremes aren't good for the soul,

But it's hard, I won't lie.

I make sure my friend has wonderful days,

I don't need any praise.


	2. Sadness's Sonnet

**Hi! So, I posted a sonnet for Sadness, but it glitched, so I have to redo it. I don't have the original document, and I'm sorry. But I think this one will be much better.**

 **Sadness's Sonnet**

When your sad, nothing seems bright,

A smile feels stiff and fake.

I wish that, for once, I'd feel right,

I'd give happiness, not just take.

Maybe if I could be more like Joy,

Things would be okay.

I wouldn't be quite as coy,

And I would enjoy every day.

But maybe things are fine right now,

I don't need to be like someone I'm not!

Still I admit, I wonder how,

But all answers can be sought.

Everything about me is fine, I know.

Whether I'm happy or woe.


	3. Disgust's Sonnet

Disgust's Sonnet

People call me strict,

Fussy, bossy, pompous.

I was just the one who was picked,

To make sure everything is spotless.

All I do, and I get little respect,

Like Fear, I keep Riley alive!

I'm the one who knows what to reject,

I'm what lets her thrive.

I make sure all of her dates

Treat her with upmost respect.

And I assure both at school and when she skates,

Her outfit will not be a reject.

Maybe I'm not the most important of all,

But I know without me, she would crawl.


	4. Anger's Sonnet

Hi! So this is part 4 of this quick little sonnet series. Thanks for reading! But I need to know something: What if I want to write a story for a fandom that isn't listed. I want to write one based on the movie version of Flatland and Sphereland, so how do I do that? Would it be okay if I just put it in the book section? Some Planes fics were put in the Cars section. If you know, please tell me in a review. Thanks!

Anger's Sonnet

I don't even like poetry,

Let's get that straight.

I just want that pie that's saved for me.

I don't get it if this isn't great.

I'd rather be reading the newspaper now,

I heard Riley shot a goal.

If the others don't like this I'll have a cow,

And I can't guarantee they'll be whole.

I sure hope this one counts,

I don't want to have to do it again.

I'm not sure how this amounts,

to the reading women and men.

Now I swear I've had enough.

You have to read more? Tough!


	5. Fear's Sonnet

Fear's Sonnet

Look, to all you readers, I apologize.

I don't want to keep you from a new opportunity.

But I do help you deal with wrongful lies.

Let's have a chat between you and me.

I will make you seem like a coward,

I have to admit.

I keep your voice from being heard,

And back away when things don't fit.

But I do have a purpose, give me a chance!

I could save your life one day!

I'll keep you out of a bad romance,

Or a big fine to pay.

Being afraid isn't all bad,

Better sorry than even more sad.


	6. Riley's Sonnet

**Riley's Sonnet**

My life was great,

That can't be denied..

But in a strange twist of fate,

I have to put that behind.

Maybe things will get better,

I can always hope.

Meg still sends me letters,

I don't have a reason to mope.

Still, I miss my home back East.

Even if things here are fun.

I still have my family at least,

No more will I run.

I may be homesick, I may be.

But this will just be a test for me.


	7. Bing Bong's Sonnet

**Yeah, I know, I know. I already completed this series, but I've decided to do one more. I don't really even like Bing Bong, I thought he was really annoying. But a lot of people seemed to, and I wanted to raise my average word count. So, here's one for Bing Bong.**

 **Bing Bong's Sonnet:**

I remember days when we would smile.

I was always at her side.

But since then, it's been awhile.

Without her, I've only cried.

I miss the times when we would play,

for hours without end.

As she grew up, we lost those days,

And we both lost a friend.

She doesn't even remember me,

Only pictures in scrapbooks.

She could set me free,

If she'd just take a look.

I miss Riley all the time,

But hating her would be a crime.


End file.
